The use of camouflage for aircraft is well-known and this invention is an improvement over my U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,491 granted May 16, 1978. Prior to U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,491, no one had utilized the concept of applying to the underside of an aircraft a simulated cockpit canopy. Although various camouflage schemes have been used on aircraft, none had the idea of trying to confuse the enemy in such a manner that he was unable to quickly discern whether the aircraft was approaching or leaving. By applying the simulated cockpit canopy to the underside of the aircraft, the enemy even through he might be aware of the camouflage scheme, would have to spend a certain amount of time in evaluating the direction of the aircraft before he could make his own decision as to which way he should go, or may simply err in his decision as to aircraft direction with resulting incorrect action on his part.